Senyap
by Raiko Azawa
Summary: Sebuah penelitian menyimpulkan, saat kau dekat dengan seseorang, maka beberapa temanmu akan tersingkir. Tetapi, sadarkah kau bahwa mereka tersingkir?


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

Senyap

.

.

"Kenalkan, ini Ino. Temanku sejak kecil."

Gadis itu terdiam, menyambut uluran tangan didepannya, memandang sosok pirang lain yang berdiri di depannya. Sosok itu tersenyum, dan mengeluarkan suaranya yang tidak lembut, tapi terdengar sangat menyenangkan.

"Aku Temari, salam kenal Ino."

.

.

"Jadi ini gadis yang disukai Shikamaru?" Choji memandang sebuah foto di facebook. "Dari hobinya sih mereka mirip, tapi dia terlihat mirip kau."

"Mirip aku? Apanya?" Ino duduk disamping Choji, membuat remaja bertubuh besar itu menggeser duduknya. "Kau lihat, rambutnya pirang dan matanya biru..."

"Iya, sepertimu."

Ino tertunduk. Sejak kecil, mereka selalu bermain bertiga. Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, tidak pernah terpisahkan. Saat beranjak remaja, mereka memang memiliki teman-teman lainnya karena hobi mereka yang berlainan. Tapi setiap ada kesempatan, mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bertiga. Selalu.

Tetapi, akhir-akhir ini Shikamaru terlihat sibuk dengan kegiatan sosialnya. Ya, Shikamaru mungkin memang tidak terlalu tertarik bersosialisasi selain kepada kedua sahabatnya, sisanya ya seperlunya. Tapi sejak kecil, Shikamaru adalah yang paling baik. Shikamaru selalu membantu orang-orang di jalan, korban bencana alam, sesuatu yang tidak bisa dimengerti oleh Ino yang hanya tertarik dengan kegiatan-anak-gaulnya, belanja, nongkrong, bermain. Choji? Sibuk latihan judo.

Dan sejak dua bulan lalu, Shikamaru mulai akrab dengan seorang gadis bernama Temari yang dia temui saat sedang menyelamatkan anjing-anjing liar bersama teman-temannya. Temari lebih tua tiga tahun daripada Shikamaru, dan sejak itu mereka mulai sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, meninggalkan Ino dan Choji.

Sejak kecil, Ino tidak pernah yakin tentang perasaannya. Memang banyak yang mencoba mendekatinya, tetapi Ino terlalu terpaku pada kedua sahabatnya. Minimal harus sekuat Choji, dan sepintar Shikamaru. Tapi jujur, laki-laki seperti itu, eksistensinya dipertanyakan. Ino sayang keduanya, dan selalu meyakini bahwa ini bukanlah cinta antara dua orang yang berlawanan jenis. Mereka sahabat, saudara selamanya.

Tapi, Ino sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang perasaan aneh yang menyerangnya sekarang. Kenapa tidak rela? Apa ini yang namanya cemburu? Mungkin bukan, andai ini Choji, pasti Ino juga akan merasakan hal yang sama, kan? Hei, apa iya?

"Dia pernah bilang dia ingin punya pacar berambut pirang dan bermata biru sepertimu." Gumam Choji.

"Iya, sepertiku. Tapi bukan aku."

"Hei, kenapa kau mena..."

"Aku tidak menangis!" Pekik Ino. Tapi gadis itu terdiam, saat melihat tetesan air yang jatuh ke kakinya, saat merasakan wajahnya memanas. "Aku... cuma... apa dia akan bermain bersama kita lagi? Apa dia..."

"Tenanglah." Choji memeluk Ino. "Aku yakin dia tidak akan pergi begitu saja, dia sahabat kita, kan? Ayo, katanya mau ke bioskop, masa wajahmu sekacau ini? Nanti semua orang akan bilang kau je..."

"Oke, aku siap-siap sekarang."

.

.

Dan mungkin Choji menyesal mengungkapkan betapa kacaunya wajah Ino saat itu. Acara siap-siap Ino itu memakan waktu hampir dua jam. Choji bahkan sempat menamatkan dua level game saat Ino menyeretnya keluar dari kamar Ino, dan menghadiahinya dengan pelototan sadis saat Choji memasukkan laptopnya kedalam tas untuk dibawa ke mall. Choji pasrah, dan sekarang mereka sudah duduk nyaman di kursi empuk bioskop, menikmati film science fiction yang sudah mereka tunggu-tunggu.

"Filmnya jelek, sepertinya biasa saja." Kata Shikamaru saat Ino mengajaknya minggu lalu. Padahal seri sebelumnya, mereka menonton dengan euphoria yang benar-benar wow. "Lagipula sabtu depan aku tidak bisa, aku harus menemani ayahku."

Ino memandang Choji yang sekarang fokus menonton disebelahnya. Berdua dengan Choji juga tidak apa-apa kok, biasanya kalau Shikamaru sibuk mereka sering jalan-jalan berdua saja. Dan semakin sering belakangan ini. Ino mendengus... bukan waktunya untuk bersedih-sedih seperti itu. Nikmati saja filmnya!

"Dan twistnya benar-benar keren." Choji tersenyum lebar.

"Yang jadi antagonisnya juga makin tampan. Ya ampun..."

"Dasar, yang dilihat cowok tampannya saja."

"Itukan salah satu daya tarik dari filmnya, kau saja yang tidak mengerti." Tiba-tiba langkah Ino terhenti, melihat siapa yang baru keluar dari studio lainnya yang berjarak beberapa meter dari mereka. Studio itu juga menampilkan film yang sama, film yang menurut Shikamaru jelek.

Ino menarik Choji keluar, berjalan cepat agar tidak terlihat oleh mereka. Choji mengambil jaket yang tersampir dipundaknya, menutupi kepala Ino, lalu merangkul gadis itu dan menuntunnya ke tempat parkir. Ini jelas bukan tempat yang tepat.

"Shikamaru, ya? Dia itu orang yang pendiam, tetapi dia akan banyak bicara kalau bertemu dengan orang yang cocok." Kata-kata Kiba terus terngiang di telinga Ino, kata-kata yang dikeluarkan Kiba saat Ino menanyakan pendapatnya tentang Shikamaru. Dan gadis itu terisak, semakin kencang bersama mobil Choji yang melaju meninggalkan mall itu.

Ino mengingat ekspresi Shikamaru saat bersama gadis itu, dia terlihat berbeda. Dia tertawa lebar dan berceloteh banyak sekali, berbeda dengan Shikamaru yang selama ini menghabiskan waktu bersama Ino dan Choji. Jadi, apa gadis itu orang yang cocok? Apa Ino dan Choji tidak dianggap berarti.

"Pembohong." Desis Ino disela tangisnya. "Kalau memang tidak mau nonton dengan kita, kenapa tidak bilang? Kalau memang lebih suka bersama gadis itu, kenapa harus berkata filmnya jelek? Shikamaru bodoh. Apa bagusnya sih gadis itu? Ya sudah, kalau memang tidak mau bermain dengan kita, kita bisa main sendiri, kok."

Choji terus mengarahkan mobilnya ke puncak bukit Konoha, tempat mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu saat suntuk, tempat dimana mereka dapat melihat kerlip kota Konoha dari atas. Membawa Ino pulang sekarang sepertinya bukan pilihan bagus. Choji terlalu malas untuk menjawab pertanyaan Paman Inoichi mengenai apa yang terjadi pada Ino. Dalam hati, sebenarnya Choji juga mengutuk kelakuan Shikamaru. Dan juga, mengutuk takdir.

Biasanya, mereka pergi ke bioskop sore hari. Tetapi hari ini, karena terlalu lama mengobrol dan lamanya persiapan Ino, mereka mundur sampai malam tiba. Lalu, karena bioskop langganan mereka sudah penuh, mereka pergi ke bioskop yang lebih jauh. Siapa yang mengira takdir akan mempermainkan mereka seperti ini?

Lelah menangis, Ino keluar dari mobil, menikmati pemandangan malam Konoha. Choji berada disampingnya, menyodorkan jagung bakar yang entah dia beli darimana. Mereka tertawa, dan tanpa terasa, waktu berlalu.

"Choji, ayo ke tempat rahasia. Aku rindu dengan kunang-kunang disana."

Dengan sigap, Choji mengambil senter dari dalam mobilnya, dan menuntun Ino memasuki hutan yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Ini tempat rahasia mereka, mereka menemukannya waktu kecil, saat keluarga Shikamaru mengajak Ino dan Choji berkemah di bukit Konoha. Saat itu, mereka mendeklarasikan tempat itu sebagai milik mereka. Danau penuh kunang-kunang, yang sangat indah di malam hari. Tak tersentuh, karena tempat itu masih merupakan bagian dari hutan lindung Konoha. Lagipula, siapa juga yang mau ke hutan malam-malam.

"Ini tempat terindah di Konoha, memang tidak banyak yang tahu." Terdengar suara yang sangat mereka kenal.

"Baiklah, ini jadi tempat rahasia kita, ya?" Terdengar suara lainnya.

"Oke."

Choji merangkul Ino sekali lagi, saat langkah gadis itu terhenti. Mereka kembali, dan mengetahui... persahabatan mereka tak akan sama lagi.

.

.

AN: aku tau kalian pengen nimpukin aku rame-rame. pertama minta maaf dulu, aku tipe yang sekali ketik publish, makanya cenderung pendek, jadi kalo ada typo maafin, no edit soalnya. terus... ini apa sih? bad ending ya? apa gantung? lol

mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya soal perasaan ino yang sebenernya? menurut kalian? gimana? aku... ga menentukan secara khusus sebenarnya ino rasain apa, atau chouji rasain apa. tapi dari sini, menurut kalian gimana? ini kenapa jadi kayak yahoo answer deh, jawab coba lol

oke, tiada kesan tanpa reviewmu :)


End file.
